Beyblade Chronicles
by babii-kitti
Summary: It revolves around Alana a house keeper and her adventures with the Bladebreakers. It's in a series of books. Book two is here!
1. Book 1: The intros Chapter 1:Meet Alana

You see…my beyblade stories suck so I'll try one more time and save my beyblade story writing skills (Like I have any….)

This will be in books, which means a long story…

Summary: This is during V Force and going into G Rev and after G Rev…An Orphan girl Alana was hired as a housekeeper for Tyson and Grandpa from a school for housekeeping. Alana thought it would be easier having to look after two people but what she didn't expect to see was that there more than just two people…. think of a whole team plus a girl and a nerd? (You know whom I mean?) Summary will change with each book

Summary for book one: The intros are made. Alana must get used to this lifestyle and look after a team. The Bladebreakers are dealing with thieving, stealing, evil, ugly creeps who want to steal their bitbeasts. Can Alana give a hand with her advice or will her advice fall to doom?

Small Profile

Name: Alana Tamagoki

Age: 13

Eyes: Onyx black

Hair: Long dark black hair with a plum/purple tone to it. About ¾ to her back

Personality: Alana is very quiet, soft-spoken, always saying sorry for a tiny mistake like always but when she is with strangers she is cold-hearted and distant.

Clothes: You'll see?

Likes: Housekeeping, beyblades (although she doesn't blade), old Myths and legends, and books

Dislikes: Really mean people, Physics, and Math

Alana is kinda like Tohru from fruits basket...But different…

Book one: Intros to our little housekeeper Alana

Chapter one

"I can't believe I was hired!" muttered Alana. She pushed the hair out her eyes. She lugged her to suitcases and a backpack on her back. Now she was to look for the Granger household. According to the information there was a boy about her age and he was living with her grandpa.

'Dad…I can't believe I was hired! After waiting months of waiting and working someone actually hired me!" Alana thought cheerfully. She looked into a house. 468 Maplewood Avenue. The information said this was where her new workplace would be. She walked in carefully and quietly not to disturbed. As she walked in quietly she heard a loud war cry

"Watch out below!" Alana gasped and jumped clear and fell on her ass. Her suitcases fell on to the side and she stared at the old man. Who was laughing and dusting himself

"Sorry there lil dude. You must be our housekeeper! Welcome to our humble home!" The old man said with a chuckle. Alan smiled and picked herself up

"You must be…Mr. Granger…Pleased to meet you and I'm Alana…. Um…where is the boy that lives here? Isn't her around here?" Alana looked back and forth behind grandpa and up and down as well.

"Well my lil dude went to the park with his friends. You'll meet him lil dudette. By the way…I'll show you your room and when he comes home with his homeboys you'll get know them," said the old man

Alana picked up her bags and followed grandpa. After a few minutes she was lead to a comfortable looking room. The room had a bed, a desk, bookcase, a closet and a vanity.

"Thank you Mr., Granger… She politely bowed for the old man

"Nah…. just call me Grandpa. Everyone around here calls me that…" Grandpa laughed

"Er…okay Mr.-er I mean Grandpa" Alana bowed again and left Alana by herself.

'Dad...this'll be easy…I'm only looking after two people! Not that but I meet Grandpa's grandson and his friends! This'll be no sweat' Alana thought to herself. She took out a framed picture of her father and put of on the headboard of her bed. (Those headboards where you can put your cloaks and such?) She carefully put her clothes in the closet, and her belongings where ever.

'Perfect…. It already feels like home dad!' she thought. She looked at the framed picture. She did look like her father. The hair, chin, nose, ears and shoulders but she inherited her mother's eyes. Her mother died by childbirth and her baby sister Anna died after her mother died. All she had was her father. Everyday before he died he taught lessons about everyday life. The day he died his last words were:

Always be thankful for the things you are offered in life no matter how good or bad they are.

He left. Then the call came. She was in school. The office called her. She went to the office. A man said that her father died due to a random shooting. After her father died…she didn't know where to go, her relatives were at Paris or Italy or somewhere…She enrolled at a school where they taught young women how to be good housekeepers. She worked hard and she was here! She made it…with her father being with her she worked hard and luckily landed here

'Dad…thanks for being there for me' Alana thought quietly. She stared at the picture with a queer feeling.

"Yo! Alana! My homedawg's home! Come meet them!" Grandpa shouted

Alana looked at the clothes she was wearing A simple red long sleeved buttoned dress. She was in her thoughts that she forgotten to dress to impress.

"In a minute!" Alana called out. She quickly changes into a white long sleeved shirt with a blue dress over it. Her hair was in braided pigtails. She put on some slippers and ran in the direction of Grandpa's voice, which was outside. She ran outside to be seen by Grandpa, five guys and a girl.

"Grandpa…what's with the girl?" asked one guy.

"Tyson! Not what but who…. this is our new housekeeper…. Alana!" Grandpa proudly introduced to Alana who in was in shock. Mean while she stared at them dumbfounded and stuttering non stop

"Isn't the girl going to say something…we don't have all day you know…" Said another.

"KAI! You know she's new around here! Give her some time to speak up!" A female voice shouted

"I don't really care about that…if it takes long to say one word I might as well go now" The same voice said and left. Alana bit her lower lip. She never been yelled like that

"KAI! Come back here! Oh well…Sorry about that…That's Kai…he'll be like that…I know so…And by the way…I'm Hilary…Nice to meet you Alana" Hilary smiled

"I'm Max, over there is Ray" Max gestured his head to where Ray was

"Hi Alana!" said Ray

"My name's Kenny" Said a nerdy looking boy "Tyson's over there" he pointed to where Tyson was

"Hey Alana! Nice to meet you! Hope you'll enjoy your stay with us…" Tyson grinned

"Y-Y-You m-mean…I-I-It's n-n-not j-just you? A-all-" Alana counted the people plus Kai who went off. "S-s-seven p-plus m-m-me…EIGHT PEOPLE? I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST TWO PEOPLE! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? DAD! PLEASE HELP ME NOW!" Alana was frantic and running back and forth while the others sweatdroped.

"Okay…Alana just relax…Just do things at your own pace and be yourself!" Ray smiled. This caused Alana to stop her screaming and think

An image of her father came to her. The words echoing in her mind

"Always be yourself and do things at you own pace"

Alana snapped from her thoughts and looked at Ray

"Thanks…Ray" She smiled and blushed a faint pink "Now…how bout I make dinner!"

"Sounds good!"

"Alright!"

Chapter one of book one is done…Chapter two will come soon…

Sneak peek for chapter two

While going to a store Alana and Ray talk about…things.


	2. Chapter 2:Supper and breakfast times!

Alana was in the Kitchen deciding what to cook.

"Hm…what to cook…" Alana muttered while looking through cookbooks and flipping through recipe cards. Suddenly her eyes landed on a card. Alana took the card out and read it. It was a recipe for a simple sushi dinner

"This'll be perfect…" Alana looked over the recipe and checked in the kitchen to find any ingredients.

"Crap…there's none! I guess I can go the grocery store and buy what I need," Alana said to herself. She grabbed a wallet and went to the store

"Hey Alana!"

Alana spun around and there was Ray standing right behind her.

"Oh hey Ray. I was going to the grocery store to pick up a few things for dinner" Alana explained

"Well…. if it's no problem Do you mind If I come with you…you know to help carry the stuff for you?"

"I don't mind…let's go!"

The two of them walked to the store

"So Ray…how long have you and your team been together?" Alana asked

"Just a year ago…Last year we were at the world championships in Moscow. After that we split up because we didn't have a reason to stay as a team no more. I went back to my home village to teach the younger kids how to beyblade…what about you?" said Ray

"Oh I see…well...for me my dad passed away a year ago…. my mom died while giving birth to my sister Anna. But Anna died after my mother died. I was at least six or seven. Alana said quietly

'Both her parents died...even her younger sister as well. Still I don't know what to do if both my parents died…but I don't know why she still smiles after what she tells me," Ray thought to himself. He was looked at a smiling Alana who was humming a song. "Still I wonder why she still smiles…'

"Ray?"

Ray snapped out of his thoughts and faced her

"Ray…why is…er…the guy left after I met them…. you know with the gray eyes? Is that guy always like that?" Said Alana

"You mean Kai? He's always like that with people…give him some time to get used to you. It took awhile for Kai to get used to us." Said Ray

"Really? Is Kai…a nice person?"

"To be honest I don't really know. But I know he's a pretty nice deep down" ray smiled

"Hey! We're at the grocery store…it'll be a few minutes…can you wait?"

"Sure!"

A few minutes later…

Alana stumbled out of the store with very heavy. Ray came to her aid

"Thanks Ray! Buy these are really heavy. I must have bought a lot of ingredients!" Alana said cheerfully

"No sweat. By the way…what are we having for dinner?"

"Sushi…Do you have any allergies though?"

"I don't think so"

"Good…"

At home

Alana took the groceries back to the kitchen and made dinner

At Dinner

"Hey guys! Dinner!" Before Alana set up dinner she ate some food and set up the table. She sat as she waited for Tyson and his friends to come.

"Hey! That smells good!"

"You really think so? Well…dig in…" Said Alana.

Everyone grabbed what they wanted and ate

"THIS IS SO GOOD!" Tyson mumbled between bites

"Really? It's not too bland?"

"Yeah…this is good," said Max

Alana smiled as they ate

"Wait…where's Hilary?"

"She went home" Max stated

"Oh…She would come for dinner…oh well…next time," Alana said in a worried voice

"Who needs her?" Mumbled Tyson

Alana watched them enjoyed their supper and thought of what Tyson meant

Two men in black were watching them eat dinner

"That looks good…mind if we'd come in she'd share?" said one

"We're not here to discuss food. We're here to spy remember?" said another

"Meanie…"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that"

'Dad…Maybe…I could get used to this…but it'll be so hard…I got two jobs! First housekeeping them and the other one is working at the lonely star book store…Dad…what should I do?' Alana thought sadly. She turned over to where his picture was. 'I miss you daddy but I must be strong…I can make it…' Alana looked at the time in her room. It was ten in the evening. She quickly changed into PJs and drifted off to sleep

The next morning…

It was six in the morning and Alana woke up. She used to this. She always wakes up at six for no reason. So quiet as a mouse she went to the bathroom to do her business. As she was done she got dressed. Today she was wearing a flowing white skirt that was above her ankles and a green short-sleeved peasant blouse. Her hair was in a braid tied with a green ribbon. She put on her slippers and went to the back yard to see the sunrise.

Sounds were in the backyard and Alana followed them. It was the gray-eyed kid. He was shouting orders to a spinning top. His blade was going to going around tress and bushes. He had a satisfied smirk until his blade bounced to a wall and hit the ground

"That has to be Kai…Well here goes nothing" She sat down and watched him with wonder.

"No…not again" He growled. He picked up Dranzer and started again. Alana looked in amazement. Beyblade was a fun sport and many kids love the sport

Kai sensed someone was watching him so he called Dranzer back into hand

"Why are you here? I thought you'd still sleeping along with my teammates" Kai said coldly

'Whoa…He's so coldhearted…but why is he so cold-hearted? I wonder…' Alana thought to herself. "I like to wake up early. Is that a problem…and I'm sorry for making you lose concentration as well…" She bowed, faint pink blush and eyes closed

'What's with this girl? She's strange like all the other girls…But she's even stranger than usual' Kai thought

"I'll leave you to practice" Alana said quietly. She stood up to leave

"Wait!" Kai grabbed her wrist. He stared at her wrist and looked away blushing a paint pink

"Um…yes?" Alana said meekly

"You're interested in the game right? Stay here and maybe you'll learn something for once." Kai stated. His voice was firm and cold but with a little compassion in it. She stared at him and gave her a genuine smile. Her smile was like no other girl's smile.

"Okay!"

"Just sit and watch"

Alana followed his instructions and sat down

'Dad…I think Kai's…nice in a way. But doesn't show it to all people…just a few…and I'm starting to think I'm one of this few…I'm glad I'm here dad…I'm really glad' Alana smiled as she watched Kai practice.

"Not again…this has to been the tenth time and I can't seem to get this right." Kai mumbled

"Is there something wrong?" Alana said in a worried tone

"It's just that…. I can't seem to…what I mean to say is…Grrrrrrr…I cant seem to get it right!" Kai growled. He punched a wall

"Kai! Are you okay? Maybe it would help if you calm down and tell me the problem…my dad always says when you have a problem it's best to calm down and think it through. It's always good to have a clear mind. Now tell me…what's the problem?"

Kai took a deep breath. "You see…we have a match with team Psykick. And we got these MG cores to even the playing field and help us win. They've got MG cores as well. But the problem is we can't control them and trying no matter we can't seem to get these damn things to work. Yesterday Hilary came up with a back to basics but Tyson being the loud mouth thinks it's being stupid got into an argument and Hilary left" Kai explained

"Geez…If I was you I'd go back to basics instead of listening to Tyson. My dad said everyone could do what they want to do freely. We just don't have to listen to what others think but what our minds and hearts say to do…no one can control us but we can control ourselves…. I'm going weird on you right?" Alana lowered her head

"Hmph! Whatever" Kai turned her back and started up his beyblade

"I'll be in the kitchen making breakfast…happy training!"

Kai looked at Alana who was out of eyesight.

'No one can control us but we can control ourselves…if she was in the abbey and told me this I'd have hope in escaping that pitiful place…but for now I can be grateful' Kai thought this to himself. 'She's like no other girl…one thing I have to admire is her beauty…wait…what am I thinking? Forget about it!' Kai shook his head and went back to training.

Meanwhile everyone but Kai and Alana were still sleeping. Kai was still training and Alana was in the kitchen making omelets. She knew for a fact that Tyson loved to eat seeing that he almost finished the whole sushi dinner. She made some extras for Tyson's appetite. After a few minutes she made a plateful of omelets. She set up the table. On the table were plates, forks, knives, spoons, cups and three baskets of assorted fruit. Today's breakfast was like a classic England breakfast. So all she needs to do is wait for the others to wake up.

For 15 minutes Alana waited patiently for the others. Since breakfast got cold she went to wake them up. It was like 8:46 am and they'll need to eat. So she decided to go to their rooms and wake them p. On the way She saw Kai.

"Breakfast's ready Kai…I just need to get them up…do you know any ways to get them up?" Alana said in a confused voice

"Well…there is one way…Just do what I tell you and it'll wake them on the spot" Kai smirked. He whispered a couple of instructions. Alana nodded and set off

"By the way…breakfast is ready…help yourself." Alana added

'Those guys will never know what hit them especially Tyson' Kai thought. He smirked and walked into the kitchen. The smell of omelets wafted in the air.

"Okay...I got everything now who should I wake up first?" Alana thought. After deciding whom to wake, it would have to be Ray, then Max and then Tyson. Kai told her a little tidbit that Tyson is really hard to get up. It was a good thing Kai was up or they'd be sleeping for the whole day. So carrying a bucket of water so managed to get to where the Bladebreakers were sleeping. According to Kai This is the room where they were sleeping. So Alana was about to tip the bucket when Ray woke up.

"Hey Alana…what's with the bucket?" He yawned

"It's nothing!" Alana laughed nervously.

"Really?" Ray raised a brow

"Well…" Alana told Ray the plan that Kai had organized for the team.

"Really? Well I better wake the others…we'll be in the kitchen" Ray laughed. This was going to be fun.

"O-Okay…I'll see you there." Alana left. Ray took the bucket and…

Kai sat quietly eat an omelet. To be honest she was a pretty good cook. So there he was eating an omelet when Alana went into the kitchen and sat beside him

"Did it work?"

"Well…it didn't quite work as you planned it to be"

"Then I'm going to get them up" Kai stood but Alana tugged him on the pant leg

"Wait…Well I was about to wake Ray up but he woke up and I told him your plan and he's take care of it! I'm so sorry!" Alana was buried her face in her hands

"Whatever…Just wait for their reactions."

"Okay"

So the two of them were eating breakfast when Ray cam in with a very soaked Max and Tyson

"T-This has t-to be y-your idea Kai!" Tyson panted. Max came in as well yawning and wringing his wet pajamas

Kai smirked.

"Um…how about we eat breakfast!" Cut in Alana. She feared that chemistry was going to start between those two.

"Alright!"

"By the way…today's breakfast is like a classic American or England breakfast…so dig in!" Alana explained

"Alright! Thanks Alana!" Cheered Max. He took an omelet and too a bite. "These taste great just like my mom's omelets back home!" He mumbled between bits

"Thanks!"

As soon as everyone finished breakfast she gathered the dishes and dumped them in the sink to wash them

"Need some help?" Asked Max

"I'm fine! Really I'll do them and you and the others can do whatever!" Alana smiled

"I insist!" Max took a dish and began washing it

'I better thank him later…' Alana took a dish and began washing it

"Thanks Max! I'd still be doing them right now if it wasn't for you!" Said Alana as she put the last dish in the cabinet

"No problem! I'll see you later! We'll be at the beach or in the backyard." Max waved to her and disappeared

"Bye Max! Thanks for the help!"

"Like I said No problem!" Max yelled back

"Now that breakfast is over I got to decided to lunch…" Alana thought. She took out her cookbooks and recipe cards to find what a good lunch will be

BK: That was quite long but I'll be chapters like this so yeah…this next chapter might come today. Depends on my typing

Sneak peek on chapter three

While everyone's trying to master the MG cores Alana might come in hand with her advice. Can her advice help them out? And what about those men in black? Plus we get to see what Alana does at her second job at the lonely star book store too! It's all going to be in chapter three! Toon in and see!


	3. Chapter 3:A riceball in a fruits basket

Alana sat down on a chair looking through a cookbook. She stopped at a page.

"Hm…Onigiri (1)…good" Alana kept flipping at more ages "And um…what else ah yes! Some ramen (2) of course…and some sandwiches and the last thing…Tsukemono (3)! Perfect!" Alana put down her book and began to cook…

So Alana was cooking the Onigiri. Everything she needed for lunch was all in the kitchen but after lunch she needed to buy groceries again. They were almost out of food anyway. After making a tray full of Onigiri, She set them in the fridge. Next was to make stir-fry. She looked at the clock. It was 10:09 am. It was still too early for cooking Ramen, so she made some sandwiches. After half an hour she made some sandwiches. It was 10:39 am. So taking a break she would make the rest of lunch. So she decided to go outside and see what the others are doing. So leaving the kitchen Alana went outside to find no one outside! But find grandpa doing his warm-ups

"Um…grandpa…where are Tyson and the others? I thought they were going to be here!" Alana said cheerfully

"You missed them lil dudette. He and his homies went to the beach!" Grandpa laughed and went back to training

"Thanks…" Alana went back into the kitchen, sat down on a chair and sighed

Meanwhile…

The two men in black are back…they were in a tree spying on Alana the whole time!

"Why are we spying on her? Aren't we spying on the Bladebreakers instead?" The first one said with annoyance

"You'll see…you will see…" The second exclaimed

Back to Alana she was sitting there like an idiot. Kai walked in. He noticed that Alana was sitting there like a sitting duck so he lightly slapped her face

"Ouch! That hurt you know!" Alana clutched to her stinging cheek. For Kai lightly slapping someone on the cheek really hurts but imagines really hurting someone…well…let's not get into it. Anyways…Alana was clutching her cheek and Kai grabbed a glass of water

"You know Alana if you're going to look dopey all the time you better stay sharp when you're by yourself. If you space out like that you'll get kidnapped or something" Kai explained

"O-Okay" Alana put on a cute but intense face. Like this

- 

"I said when you're by yourself…" Kai glared at her

"Anyways we're at the beach" Kai put his glass of water in the sink and left.

"But! What do you mean by what you said?" Alana yelled. Kai was out of earshot. Alana sighed and went to cook Ramen and the sandwiches.

Two hours…

"Finally! I'm done!" Alana cheered. She had lunch setup. She started taking containers and putting them into a huge picnic basket from her room. After packing everything into the basket, she went to the washroom to redo her braid.

Finally she hopped outside and started walking.

"Should we follow her?" Said the first man

"Of course! We follow her and by doing this we find the Bladebreakers!" The second triumphed. He punched his fist into the air and stood up. By his weight the tree branch broke and snapped in half and the two men came crashing down.

"Ow…" The first one moaned in pain. "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" He yelled

"What's goin on?"

"It's the old man! Cheese it! He's coming!" The two men ran off Grandpa went into the backyard finding no one

"Must be the bees"

At the beach…

Alana hummed a song while carrying her basket. It was a nice spring day. Perfect for a walk. She saw the Bladebreakers trying to perform their MG cores.

"Hey guys!" Alana waved to them

"Hey there she is!"

Alana turned around and smiled.

"I brought lunch. Here Ray you take this and you guys enjoy lunch. I have to work today"

"You work?" said a dumbfound Tyson

"Um yes. I work at the lonely Star book store…perhaps you have heard about it?" Alana said

"I've heard about it…I mostly buy my computer manuals there." Said Kenny

"Oh really? They have really good computer manuals there…but I'm not much of a technician…but you better eat to regain strength. There are Sandwiches, Onigiri, ramen and Tsukemono inside. For dessert is some strawberry shortcake and for drink is lemonade and water. Enjoy your lunch! Bring back the basket as you're done. Paper plates, cutlery and cups are inside. See you guys later!"

"Hey! Aren't you going to join us? You went through all the trouble making this but you just going to walk away like this?" Ray said in a troubled voice

"Oh no! I-it's not like this…I have to go home, make dinner and go to work after that" Alana said quietly

"Oh"

"And I better start! Enjoy lunch!" Alana happily skipped off

"She's strange but what I've seen…She is not used to us. I guess this is first time tending to guys…or rather a whole Beyblading team…but we need to make her feel like she's truly home" Started Ray

"Ray-" Started Kai

"Kai…I know we have to practice for the Psykicks but once this is over…we'll try and help her get along with us!" Finished Ray

"You go with what you want to make Alana one of us…but for me I'm not going to bother." Kai stated

"Okay then…"

"I guess I'll get her to open us!" Said Max

"I agree!" Said Tyson

"Same with me…"

'I guess everyone is going to make our housekeeper a part of them…I won't even give a damn…She's just our housekeeper period.' Kai thought to himself

So now after that little debate, they went down to lunch.

"That was a good lunch" Tyson patted his belly

"Well I'm glad Alana made so many extras for Tyson's appetite, if she didn't we knows what will happen with lunch today" Ray whispered to Max. He nodded in agreement.

Well back at home…Alana was making supper. This time it was Leeks and liver, Nikujaga (4), rice, Miso soup, and Gyoza (5). This took a very long time for Alana to finish. First she went grocery shopping to buy food to make and for the next week. After that Alana quickly made the Nikujaga and the Miso soup. After that was set up. She quickly made Gyoza. The leek and livers took no time. And she finished the rice. This took four to five hours and she looked at the clock. It was 4:30! Knowing that she has work at 5:00, she quickly took some food for dinner, wrote a quick note saying that she has work and was coming back at 11:00 and to warm up the food.

She went into the bathroom to get ready. Made sure her braid was perfect and left…

At the lonely star…

Alana made it just in time. Many of the older ladies were ready to leave

"Oh hey Alana"

"Hi Alana!"

"Hi Judy, Michelle…how are you?" Alana said. Judy and Michelle were working with her during the evening shift. So are three other ladies but Alana was closer with Judy and Michelle

"Hi Alana…" Greeted Michelle. Michelle had long blonde hair tied into a ponytail and had sharp hazel eyes. Michelle was quiet and a little cold-hearted but has a soft spot for Judy and Alana. All three of them were the same age.

"Hey there Tamagoki" Piped up Judy. Judy had semi long sea blue hair in a ponytail tied with a red bow and matching sea green. She is the opposite of Michelle. Cheerful, happy and always smiling but very rough and mean with strangers and always protecting Alana if she hurt or picked on.

"Is there anything new today?" Alana asked one of the ladies

"Yeah…there are boxes of new books. Can you bring them over and open the boxes up so we can stack them up?" Said the lady pointing to a HUGE and I mean HUGE stack of boxes.

"We'll help Tamagoki out" Put in Judy

"Fine…Just get the job done…" The old lady sighed and went back to her business

"You guys are sweet but I can finish this job myself. Lisa said it was my job and I have to finish it"

"Oh Alana…. you're too sweet but this job is difficult for a sweet girl like you but it'll be easier if all three of us do this." Pointed out Michelle

"I really insist…"

"Nope…we're helping final"

"Okay then…."

The three friends went over to the boxes and began opening them. Judy, Michelle and Alana carried them over to the front desk. Judy used a knife to cut the boxes while Michelle and Alana carried them to the empty shelves.

After a while the three friends helped the customers. While Alana was guiding an old lady to a section for cooking she saw a familiar face. It was Hilary. She was coming inside the bookstore. Alana tried to keep her posture and to keep calm. The little door bell rung as she came in. she came

"Oh hi Hilary… What are you doing here?"

"Alana! You work here? I didn't know…" Mumbled Hilary

"I work here and how come you're here?"

"Just browsing around…but come here" Hilary dragged Alana to a corner.

"You see I'm looking for a book for…"

"About?"

"Well promise me you won't tell anyone"

"I promise"

"A book on the basics of Beyblading."

"Sure…but why do you not want me to tell anyone?"

"Everyone knows me as the type that's against Beyblading but ever since I've starting hanging out with Tyson and his friends I've got interested in the game and wanted to learn more about it" Hilary explained

"That's good. My father always says that friends can show you something you least expected and find out what it really means."

"What do you mean by that Alana?"

"What I mean is that when you are with someone and they show you something you think it's not interesting but it makes you think about that more and more. And now you've gone to be interested in it. With you, you hang around with Tyson he showed what Beyblading is really about. Not just a game where two people play to see what blade is more powerful. Tyson kinda showed you what it really means…I'm sorry…. I must be getting really weird right?" Alana bowed

"I think I understand…now where is that section?"

"I'll show you…"

'Dad…it looks like Hilary is going to fit in with them all along'

So the three friends were in a den drinking tea.

"I hear you were hired by Mr. World champs' grandpa" Said Michelle

"I was…and I feel…"

"Troubled?" finished Judy

"Yes…I feel like I don't fit in. I'm like a rice ball in a fruits basket." Alana sighed as she sipped her tea.

"Don't worry Alana. You'll fit in…no matter what…you're the type to work hard and achieve her goals. I'm sure you'll make it" Reassured Michelle

The room was silent.

"It's time we get back to work." Judy said out loud.

"Yes…you're right…let's go" The three of them finished their tea

A few hours until closing time…

"Hello…welcome to the lonely star book store how may I help you"

"Yeah…I'm looking for a girl named Alana?"

Alana looked up and saw…. Max and Ray

"Hey you guys…. what are doing here?"

"Well…it's closing time right?" Said Max

"How did you know?"

"The store sign says so…" Ray pointed to a store sign

Oh…I forgot…heh heh"

"We'll wait while you clean up" Said Max

"You can leave Tamagoki!" Alana looked up

"We'll handle this so you can go back" said Judy

"But…but you've done so much for me…it won't be fair!" Alana cried

"Just leave…. we wouldn't want our friend to be in stress now would we?" Michelle exclaimed

"But…"

"No ands, ifs and buts have a good night!" Judy and Michelle shooed Ray, Max and Alana out the door

"I can't believe it! They've always let me off the hook!" Alana cried

"You have to happy though…You've got two good friends who are always there for you and help you out" Pointed out Ray

"I guess…Judy and Michelle are like sisters to me!" Alana said cheerfully

"How long have you known them?" asked Max

"For about two years…"

So the three of them had a conversation about their lives etc.

'Dad…Max and Ray…. are simply the best!' Alana smiled as the three friends walked home

BK: I'm done! REVIEW!

Next on chapter four

Hilary is back on the team; the team is training for the upcoming match…Is Alana a friend or just a housekeeper to the Bladebreakers?


	4. Chapter 4:I'm an onigiri

The very next day a strange sound woke Alana up. So did Tyson and the gang

"What's going on? Something just woke me up." Yawned Alana

"Yeah, what's going on?" Yawned Tyson. A blue beyblade was in perfect sync. It zigged, zagged. All in perfection.

"Kai…but how?" Tyson spluttered

"I went back to basics" he smirked. His blade was called back to his hand. It shone with pride…

'Kai…he must have tried Hilary's way instead of Tyson's. I knew you could do it Kai!' Alana thought to herself.

'No one can control us but we can control ourselves…if I didn't listen to your advice, we'd still be on square one…Thanks for giving the advice I need to do what's right…Next time I'll never underestimate you again.' Kai thought. He looked over his shoulder. He gave her a soft smirk. Alana could only do but smile in admiration

"Well since all of us are awake I'll make breakfast!" Alana said cheerfully. She left the yard to cook.

Alana was wearing a long sleeved kinda formal emerald green dress that ended up to her knees. The cuffs were rolled up and the collar was a u neck and embroidered with silk and a green bow was in the middle of the collar. Her hair was loose. (Alana loves the color green)

After a breakfast of Miso soup, rice and tea they got down to business.

"GO DRAGOON!"

"GO DRANZER!" The two blades collided with each other and started hitting each other. Side Tyson and Kai were Max and Ray battling it out. Alana was outside doing the laundry. After washing it she was hanging the wet clothes onto the line. Kai sneaked a glance at her. She looked so innocent and carefree just standing there. But unfortunately he was in a practice battle with Tyson so he must keep his concentration.

After hanging the washing outside it was time to sweep up the house so taking a broom from the broom closet so started sweeping up the house. While she was outside sweeping the porch she saw everyone training at his best. Kai was instructing them on what to do and with Hilary's ripped not taped sign hanging there it was helping them with their training.

'I'm glad everyone's doing good. The guys are really improving and it's been only one day! I'm feel like a mother and I'm proud of the boys…my boys…'

Alana checked the watch on her wrist. It was almost time for lunch and she didn't realize it. Deciding on making Onigiri and tea she hurried to the kitchen to make it

An hour later…

Alana made some Onigiri and the tea. Everyone was still hard at work training the MG cores.

"Guys! Lunch!"

"Oh boy lunch!" Cried Tyson. Everyone was eating the Onigiri. Alana watched them carefully and curiously. As they ate, She looked at the floor fidgeting with her fingers.

"Is something wrong Alana?" asked Ray

"Ah! -No! I'm fine" Alana grinned sheepishly.

After a while they went back to training with the MG cores

The famous sunset part of episode eight... (Don't know the quotes)

Hilary sighed. It was two days since the argument with Tyson and yesterday with Alana's encounter

'Is Alana right? Tyson shows me how that spiny top thingy game really is? Could Tyson be really a friend to me? And what about Max? Ray? Kai? Kenny? Alana? Are they really my new friends? Sure I have many friends at school but with Tyson and his friends…I feel myself. And Alana? She kinda helped me understand them…I guess I can consider them, as friends' Hilary was deep in thought. That's when a certain white was spinning in front of them. Hilary in shocked mood looked up. There was Tyson and his friends. Alana was right behind them holding a certain taped sign.

"But how?"

The others giggled as bit.

"We went back to basics," stated Max

"Hey Hilary? Sorry what happened the other day" Tyson apologized

"See…uh…we need help with training and so we need someone helping us with the training…" said Kenny

Hilary gasped. "But why me? I never spun a blade before"

"But we want our friend Hilary…so would you consider?" stated Kenny

It took a minute for Hilary to decide but boy was it good!

"Yeah! But I won't go easy on all of you"

The guys did a mock salute "Yes sir yes!" Alana holding the taped sign looked at them with a satisfied look.

'Dad…they're cooperating with each other…I have a feeling their friendship will last…' Alana thought to herself. She looked at the sky. She had a feeling that her dad was looking at her with approval. She smiled and followed the gang back to Tyson's place…

In Alana's room

"Dad…so much has happened since I was hired. I meet a world class Beyblading team; everyone has been so kind to me treating me like family…but do I really fit in? Since mother died I was always the Onigiri in a fruits basket…'

Flashback...

A chibi version of Alana was sitting alone in a schoolhouse

'I always sat along in the classroom'

"Time for recess children!" Announced the teacher. All the little children ran outside with Alana being the last one out

'Boys teased me, girls always I was weird I never seemed to fit it…was it my eyes? My hair? Well to say I looked differently from the other children…'

"Let's play fruits basket! (6)' Said one child

"Yeah! Let's play"

"Fine I'll choose," Said a boy. He pointed fruit names to random children

"HEY! And you Alana, you're an Onigiri" The children snickered and giggled

'Me? An Onigiri! I must real special'

"I'll start with…ORANGE!"

The children giggled and played. All but Alana who was waiting patiently not knowing that an Onigiri never belongs to a fruits basket

'I thought being an Onigiri made me special but it made me sad...An Onigiri in a fruits basket will never happen'

End of flashback

"I always was the Onigiri and will still be!" Declared Alana She pumped a fist in the air but shushed up so that she doesn't wake anybody up.

"Well dad It's been a great day and I hope there will be better days" Alana turned off her lamp and went soundly asleep

Dad I promise that you will be the only person in my heart…you'll be my number one in life…you'll give me the strength I need to carry on…You will be my soul, heart and body. Me and you are one…Not two individuals but one whole person…I promise you this…

Little did Alana know is that this promise won't last…

The next day…

"Alana! Where are you?"

Alana was cooking breakfast as usual. Today was of course...Miso soup, rice, beans and ramen. She heard someone call for her. Alana got out of the kitchen to find Hilary and Kenny

"Hey Kenny, hey Hilary you're just in time for breakfast." Alana said cheerfully

"Great! Smells good!" Sighed Kenny

"Like they all say…Breakfast is the most important meal of the day! But can you wait for a second?

Alana held a hose! A very very very VERY long hose. She was to wake up the Bladebreakers to tell them breakfast was ready and that training was to be done as well. Kenny was on the end where the water pipe was. When Kenny gave him the signal He would turn on the pump, which will cause the water to come out and wake the Bladebreakers up.

Alana looked out the window. Kenny gave her the thumbs ups and he turned on the water…

"AH!"

In the kitchen…

While the boys were uh…getting a 'bath' Hilary and Kenny were snickering to the results. Their little plan worked!

Tyson and everyone were soaking wet! Ever Kai. Alana kept on apologizing over and over again

"I'm so sorry! I didn't really mean it I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! You guys had to wake-"

"Alana! Just shut up will you! You're starting to annoy me…in fact I can't even stand you…or maybe I CAN'T EVEN STAND TO LOOK AT YOU!" Kai roared in fury. Meanwhile everyone stared at Kai then at Alana who had a blank look on her face. She stood and ran from the kitchen

"KAI! Look what you did this time! You hurt her feelings." Hilary scolded

'Hilary's right…what have I done now? I've underestimated her again…now I really know who she really is…just a no body," Kai thought bitterly to himself.

"Kai I think you should-" started Ray

"Forget about it" Kai stormed out of the kitchen. The team looked at each other.

"I'll go check if she's okay…" Said Hilary.

In her room…

"Dad! This morning seems like a big mess! And to top it all off, it was my fault too! I keep bringing trouble wherever I go! But this is the worst thing ever! I made Kai really angry! It's all my fault dad!" Alana sighed as she held the picture in her arms. Tears spilled out. Little to Alana Hilary was hearing every word she was saying.

'Whom is Alana talking to?' Hilary peeked in. Alana was holding a picture and tears were falling. 'A picture? But who?' She accidentally pressed the door and Hilary fell

"Uh…hey Alana…I didn't mean to uh…eavesdrop" Hilary said nervously

"Oh…it's okay…Sorry…I talk to loudly do I?" Alana sniffled

"Oh that? Nah…So Are you okay?" Hilary put her hand on Alana's shoulder

"I'm fine really!" Alana lit up a smile but one little tears came down her face

"I bet it's Kai right? Don't worry Kai's like that…He was like that to me the first time I've met him" Hilary explained

"Really? I didn't really know" Alana took a tissue and dried her eyes

"Yeah it was a drag at first and I've consider him as a friend"

Her father's words started to echo in Alana's mind.

When we take the time to know someone they slowly become a friend to us...

Alana snapped out of her thoughts

"When we take the time to know someone they slowly become a friend to us…" Alana mumbled

"What did you say?" Hilary asked to Alana who was in a trance. Alana snapped out of it

"Oh…sorry Hilary…what were you saying?"

"Let's grab some breakfast" The two girls went to the kitchen to see it very clean and some food was left for the girls

"You made this Alana? This is good" Hilary swallowed some ramen

"Oh really? Is it not too bland?" Alana said in a worried tone

"I've got to get the recipe for your ramen…Speaking of ramen…Kenny's parents own a ramen store around here" Hilary said as she swallowed some more noodles

"I've got to go there sometime," Alana said as she ate some rice. "You can finish up and help your friends train. I've got a date with dishes"

Hilary laughed "are you sure you don't need help?"

"I'm fine…go on…you can be with your friends" The friends' part Alana said was in more in a sad tone

"O-okay" Hilary left her dishes in the dish and Alan got down to cleaning them. She sighed as she starting washing a plate

'By the way Alana said that last sentence she sounded sad. I'm gonna help her like it or not!' Hilary did a u-turn and saw that Alana was finish

"Oh Hilary…was there something you need?"

'Oh nothing…got to go! BYE!" Hilary dashed off

After the dishes Alana went to the laundry room to put away clothes. As she was sorting clothes something fell out of Kai's pants pocket. It was a small royal blue wore out box. Looking around so that no one she looked inside. The initials AT were on a silver locket. On the front was a green rose beautifully carved out of an emerald. Who was AT? Was it the initials of a special person? Or maybe his girl friend? Quickly she looked inside. Nothing. Hearing footsteps she quickly put the locket in the box and the box into Kai's pants pocket. She gathered the laundry and acted normally. Footsteps were louder and Alana was slightly hoping that it wasn't Kai. She held her breath but sighed in relief. It was Ray!

"Um Hello Ray!" Alana was holding the basket

"Need help?" Ray offered.

"Er-ah! I'm fine!" Alana smiled cheery

'Is she really happy? Am I treating like some kind of maid? Is Alana really a friend or a housekeeper?' Ray thought sadly to himself as Alana gave him a questioning and confused look

BK: REVIEW!

Next on chapter five

The day is almost coming…the match we've been waiting for…Bladebreakers VS. Psykick. And really! Is Alana really a friend to them or a housekeeper as she thinks about it more and more…and a funny scene with Kai and Alana! Tune in!


	5. Chapter 5:just hit me okay?

If you're wondering what the numbers are I'll give you a rundown now…

Onigiri-a rice ball with different kinds of flavors inside of them

Ramen-noodles

Tsukemono-Japanese pickles that is served as a side dish

Nikujaga-A dish of potatoes and meat like pork or beef

Gyoza-It's kinda like dumplings but different. Mostly a Chinese dish.

Fruits basket-a game where younger children play. The rules are

-Sit in a circle

-Decide who will be 'it'

-Give each person the name of a fruit

-When your fruits name is called, change seats

Got to info in fruits basket from fruits basket manga and I don't the manga

This chapter will kinda make you sad so bring tissues and tubs of ice cream.

I don't own beyblade! I forgot to add that.

"Er ah! Ray! Are you okay? You looked dazed out and stuff!" Alana dropped the basket and checked if Ray was all right.

"Nah. I'm fine…Hey…there's something I have to ask you. Um…you see…do you really like living here? And please be honest with me" Ray asked

'How…how…can I answer this? Do I really like living here? Dad! You know what I should do right? It's like you say…be honest with your feelings…'

"Ray...there's something I need to say…I-WHOA!" Alana slipped on a wet spot and that sent Alana on her butt and the laundry flying in the air

"I've got it!" Ray caught the basket. "Need a hand?" He offered his hand. Alana shyly took and the two of them smiled at each other

"Um…now to answer your question…"

"It's okay…just pretend this convocation never happened."

"Okay then"

"Need any help?"

"No thanks I'm okay. You should go back and help your team for your battle…when is it anyway?" Alana exclaimed

"Tomorrow"

"TOMORROW! Then it's best you should go back to training! I'm wasting your time right? RIGHT!" Alana paced back and forth

"Just take a deep breath and relax…I'll go…But if you need help…ask me! Bye!" Ray left the laundry room

"Phew!" Alana sighed. She went to put the clothes away and started lunch. Today's lunch was Niratama (7) and Domburi (8) So Alana quickly prepare lunch while everyone was training

At noon…

"LUNCH YOU GUYS!" Alana called the Bladebreakers. Everyone piled into the kitchen to eat. While they were eating there was a heavy convocation and poor Alana was quiet as she was listening to different convocation.

'They get along just like that! Of course! They're the Bladebreakers! They've been together for a year and counting. I wish I can be more open with my feelings and tell them what I want to say…' Alana thought sadly to herself. She looked at Hilary who talking with Max

'I wish I was kind of like Hilary. She's not afraid of telling people what's on her mind. She hangs out with them…sometime I envy her when I see them train and when I'm doing laundry I daydream I'm a part of them but it is only a dream.'

So lunch was done and dishes were to be done. Alana was still in her thoughts

'Oh Dad…I wish I can be more open with my feelings. I try so hard to open up but I'm too shy in the end. If I was more honest with my feelings I'll be happy but I'll always will be the shy one." Alana thought to herself. 'Maybe I'm just not cut to have friends.' She added

Now since she had work at 4:30 to 11:00 she made some supper. In fact she did things quickly she had time to see what they were doing in the backyard. She peeked through the door, which lead to the backyard. All of them were training with their beyblades for their match tomorrow. She could only admire them in secret. If she were caught then she wouldn't know what to do. So leaving them to their training so went to her room. She went into her room to have a talk with her dad

In her room, the window was open and the air breezed inside her room giving her a good feeling.

"Dad…what can I do to open up to people. Just today at lunch…well…make that everyday…The Bladebreakers have many convocations. I hear them all the time and yet no one talks to me. Maybe I'm an oddball? You've said that each one of us is like an onigiri. We have different shapes, flavors and colors. But all of us think we are just plain white rice but really we have something unique in the back of us and we don't know it. Does it mean that maybe I can be special and make friends? Something on my back that I haven't notice? Maybe…But for now I'll be strong for you dad…" Alana sighed as she stared at her dad's picture. It was 3:30. An hour left. Going to her vanity she brushed her hair. So many strokes with her brush, she threw her brush down. She can't but feel that she's always left out all the time. From when she was little to now. It was her that was alone. No one to talk to. She would be forever called 'the onigiri in a fruits basket.' Tears came to her eyes and spilled out. She looked in the mirror. She looked horrible. She tried to dry but more tears came to her eyes

'It's okay to cry. It helps bring out those feelings bottled inside of you to come out. That's what you said when I cry over things.' Alana thought bitterly. Through tears her vision was blurry the picture of her father was sitting there. Alana dried her tears but of course she couldn't stop crying. It was 4:00. Half an hour until she goes to work. She had to at least make sure she didn't cry so struggling to stop crying. She kinda managed not to cry again. So taking her bag she went to work. Her hair covering her eyes so that no one would know she was crying.

"Hey Alana! What's up?" asked Tyson

"Ah! No. I'm just going to work" Alana said in a timid voice

"Hey! What gives? You okay" Tyson asked

"I'm fine. Dinner's is in the fridge and warm it up. Bye" Alana walked away sadly

"Wonder's what's wrong?"

At the lonely star…

Judy and Michelle were at the counters. The doorbell rung. Alana came through the door

"Hey there Tamagoki!" Judy said immediately, but her voice was saddened when she saw Alana in tears again.

Her two friends came with her.

"Hey! Nikki! Jane! Take care of the cash!" Judy barked

"Are you okay Alana? This has been the second time I've seen you cry" Said Michelle solemnly.

"I'm fine!" Alana sniffed

"Tell us your problem. We'll help." Judy assured

"Well…I feel so alone and left out. I miss my dad…No one in Tyson's place ever talks to me…I'm always the onigiri in the fruits basket…No one will accept me and I feel worthless…Plus this morning I made Kai so angry…I don't what I did but he said I was annoying him, he couldn't stand me and that he couldn't stand to look at him…I must to a worthless person" Alana explained in sobs.

"Don't punish this to yourself…It's not your fault…" Michelle said gently

"Who is this Kai?" Judy asked curiously

"He's the caption of the Bladebreakers. Why?" Alana dried her tears

"I'd show him a lesson!" Judy punched her fist in the air.

"JUDY! Don't! Violence isn't going to help!" Alana waved her arms up and down like a frantic person.

"Who said I was going to fight him with fists?" Said Judy. She took out a midnight blue and silver blade from her pocket. A fox-like bitbeast with Black armor shone with pride." I'll beybattle for what he'd did to you"

"Oh you shouldn't! I'd be scared for your sake!" Alana said in a worried

"Don't worry…I've got your back…" Judy smirked. Alana and Michelle smiled

'At least I have to be thankful is two really great friends' Alana thought to herself. After that little talk Alana was happily showing people where books out and checking books out. So felt so much better. It was like her sadness lifted.

At night…

"Bye Judy! Bye Michelle!" Alana walked home. It was 11 and it dark. Alana was walking thinking to herself

'I have to be careful. Judy and Michelle warn me about perverts. If I'm not careful I might as well take a shortcut' Alana thought to herself. She saw a forest and thought this was going to help her get home quicker. So in the woods it was dark, so many trees, bushes etc

"HOOT!"

"AHHHHHH!" Alana screamed but sighed in relief when she saw an owl in the trees.

The funny scene inspired by Fruits basket…I don't own it!

Some bushes rustled.

Alana looked behind a tree but didn't have a close look at the face

"NOOOO!" she shouted. She took her bag and whacked the face. She opened her eyes and saw it was Kai.

'Kai?'

"What…WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Kai shouted but saw it was Alana he lowed his voice

'How can I explain that I thought he was a pervert? I screamed no and…' thought Alana

'NO! She must really hate me for what I said to her this morning?' thought Kai

"Er…You know I hit you with my bag but I guess you know that already...so are you taking a walk Kai? So how was training? But what about supper"

"STOP IT!"

"Huh?"

"Ah-er-Just listen… I take back of what I said to you this morning…and if I make you mad or hurt or even cry just hit me okay?"

'Is he…trying to apologizing for today? Is that why he's here? Was he trying to pick me from work so he can apologizing?' Alana thought to herself

"Er…Ah! I wasn't mad at you. I hit you with my bag because I thought you were a pervert that's all" Alana explained

"A pervert?"

"I could never be at you! I love you! Every morning I see you blade non-stop…I think you're a really great beyblader! I admire you and wish I can have you skills…ah…" There was a tense silence…

"That's stu-I mean it's not that great…Let's go back now"

'Kai came all this was to apologize for what happened today…I guess deep down he's a nice person…someone who speaks from his heart…' Alana thought

At home…

"Dad…today was a good and bad day. The bad day was how Kai really was towards me…but the good parties is when Judy wanting to battle just for me…and now Kai tried apologizing to me but in the end…It makes me feel special because I have the two best friends and having someone who can speak from his heart…without his teammates around that is…Good night!" Alana turned off her light and went to sleep…

The big match day…

It was a clear, blue day. Today was the match between the Bladebreakers and the Psykicks. Today she was dress in a pink turtleneck sweater and a yellow mini skirt. The cuffs and collar were ruffled and there was a red stripe on the skirt that went around. Her hair was on a ponytail with a pink silk cloth tied around.

Alana made a big breakfast to make sure their strength was up. Once she cleaned up she wished them luck as soon as Hilary and Kenny came.

"Well…I wish good luck and that you'll do your best out there…give me a call" Alana advised

"How bout you come with us?" said Tyson

"Wha-? I can't! I didn't do nothing…I'm not part of your team…All I do is cook and clean…being here is fine with me!" Alana said in worried voice "What about the cleaning? Cooking? ACK!"

"We insist!" Said Ray

"NO! I'm staying! Plus I have work as well! AH!" Kai took Alana by the arm and started dragging her to the door

"It's final…you're coming!" said Tyson

'What did I do?' Alana thought.

On the bus…

Alana was sitting by herself looking out the window

'Dad! Here I am…with the Bladebreakers! This is my first live and up close beybattle! I wonder how they fight? Anyways…I feel so happy." She looked behind her. There was convocation in the air

'But I can't but feel like I'm one of them…but I'm not…what is this feeling that I'm feeling right now dad? Do I feel…loved?'

Little did the Bladebreakers know is that the bus driver was actually the old doctor B! (LMAO!) He pressed a button, which closed an area, so whatever he was using won't affect him but will affect the Bladebreakers. He pressed another button. A gas spread around the Bladebreakers.

So by now everyone was yawning and in a few minutes everyone was asleep! The bus driver 'kidnapped' the Bladebreakers!

"Sweet dreams Bladebreakers," he muttered.

BK: So…another chapter finished! I'm on a roll now! Just about a few chapters til book two comes but here are a few spoilers for book two

Book two spoiler: A letter comes to Alana…

Sneak peek for chapter six…

The Bladebreakers are stuck on an island! It seems that the crazy doctor wants to have the Bladebreakers battle them…if they win…they are free to go but if they lose…it won't be pretty! And Alana? She's confused as they are!


	6. Chapter 6:Trapped!

Alana groggily woke up. She slowly stood up. She and the others are trapped in a dark room. She looked around. Everyone was still sleeping. She had to get them up so they'll know where they were. So trying her best to wake the rest of them it was a semi success but Tyson was still sleeping…

"Is there a way to wake Tyson?" asked Alana

"Well…there's one!" Said Kenny. He walked up to Tyson and shook him gently up.

"Huh?-Wha?" Tyson woke up "Hey! How did we get here?"

"Beats Me," said Max.

"Hey! What's with these thingies?" Hilary saw a metal armband on her arm. In fact everyone had them on their arms. Anyways Hilary tried to break them but they were no use. A wide screen frazzled and all that stuff. Some old man showed

"Muhahahaha I've got the Bladebreakers now"

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Tyson demanded

"I'm very glad you asked me that…You here to battle right? There will be no escape Muhahahaha!" The screen faded (yeah I now…Tyson was dumb enough to break the screen but I didn't want that to happen but he's dumb enough to jump a cliff when he thought it was a way out)

"HEY! Come back here!" Tyson shouted.

"It's no use Tyson. We have to find a way out of this" said Kai

So everyone was looking for anyway to get out. Like windows but they were locked. Same with the doors they to were locked. Alana looked confused as she too looked for an exit

'So if I were a crazy doctor who locked me in a dark room with the Bladebreakers…where would I locked them?" Alana thought as she felt her hand twist a doorknob and an entrance was in front of them

"All right! You found a way out!" Tyson put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a cheesy grin. Alana could nothing but laugh but calmed down.

"So what are we waiting for? Said Alana. So the gang ran and left…

Outside…

The gang was outside. Around them was like the wilderness. They looked everywhere for a way out but the doctor's voice boomed in

"Muhahahahahaha! You can't escape this island no matter what! It's either you battle or refuse before this part of the island goes KABOOM!"

"WHAT! Are you crazy? How do we get these stupid things off anyways?" Hilary said while clutching on the metal band on her arm.

"It's for me to know and for you to find out! By the way...you have three minutes before this platform you are standing goes KABOOM!" The crazy laughed and the voice speaker was…oh…just forget about it!

"Oh man! We gotta find a way of this stupid island!" Said Tyson. So they all split up and looked around for a way off the platform before it goes kabob I mean KABOOM! I wish I could draw you a pic of what will happen if the platform does go KABOOM! And the Bladebreakers and Alana on it but I don't have a scanner but I'll try to draw it on paint thingy…

So they all went back inside to find any openings

"I can't find any openings to get out of here!" Ray called out

"Same here!" Said Kenny

Tyson and Max were in front of this door and Tyson was barging on it

"Uh…dude I think it won't work…" Said Max

'Oh yeah watch…MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!' Tyson dropped to a floor. It was an underground cart with wheels.

"I guess this is the only way out?" Said Alana as she climbed in…

(You know what happens in the cart scene in V Force)

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" everyone screamed. There was light in the tunnel.

So they slowed to a halt. Everyone got off the cart thingy and looked around in their surroundings.

"I see the Bladebreakers made it" The voice in the intercom cackled "Now if you want to get out of this island each one of you will have to battle my bladers or else you'll have to stay!" The doctor said

"Oh yeah? We'll beat your bladers and get off this stupid island!" Tyson shouted but the voice was no more.

"I guess we have no choice but to fight" Max said

'I don't understand…why did they bring us here in the first place? Okay I know they're the world champs and all but what do they really want?' Alana thought.

So now they're walking around while Alana was in the back wondering.

'Why did I came with them in the first place? Oh yeah…Kai dragged me…'

With the crazy lunatic doctor…

"So far everything's in place…now that girl…She must be their weakness…All I need to do is set up a trap and catch…if they want her back they'll need give us their four bitbeasts…Then knowing that their friend is on the line, they'll give me their bitbeasts but instead I take the girl AND the bitbeasts and justice will not be served…but I'll let them battle my bladers just in case my plan doesn't work…." Doctor B cackled…"Now to set up the trap…' He typed on some computers and it was set

Outside…

Our heroes were still walking. But what they didn't see is a 'pile' of leaves. While they were walking Alana missed the 'pile' but our heroes didn't

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" All of them fell in except for Alana who was looking down on them…trying her best not to laugh so she managed a giggle

(I thought it would be funny for the Bladebreakers to fall in…if Alana fell in…it'll be like damsel in distress thing…and yes it's the old 'pile of leaves with a hole underneath' trick…)

"Are you guys okay?" Alana muttered between giggles.

"NO! Help us!" Shouted Tyson

Just then a green beyblade flew past Alana it went around and went back to the owners hand. It must be one of those bladers they have to fight. Suddenly a net captured all the Bladebreakers. It dropped Tyson, Ray, Kai, Hilary and Kenny but carried Max somewhere else

"MAX!" everyone followed him…

With Grandpa, Judy, Michelle, Mister Dickinson and some random BBA workers and cops around the bus, which the Bladebreakers traveled in, somehow ended up on the bay and found everyone was missing and divers went into the water just in case they drowned

"Sir I found no bodies in the water…" Diver number one said to Mr. Dickinson

"Thank you for your assistance" Mr. Dickinson sighed

"I can't believe Alana went off with them…I guess she was desperate to see her first beybattle" Said Judy

"No it wasn't like that…The real reason why is that they offered her to go…of course…they can't resist our little cherry blossom at home so why not bring her along?" Michelle said. (She can read minds)

"Meh…Maybe…Are you sure your mind reading skills are starting to rust?" Judy said

"I'm positive that's the answer…but the Bladebreakers will look after our cherry blossom…at all costs…" Michelle said in a monotone.

"I know they'll look after her…If they don't…I'll beat them to a pulp" Judy announced

"Be calm Judy…Yes…One of them will take good care of her…." Michelle said in a monotone voice

"ONE! What about the rest!" Judy shouted

"So will the others but only one will protect her at all costs…"

"And that is?"

"Why would I spoil it for you…you'll find out when they come back…." Michelle smiled

"Aw man why must YOU spoil my fun?"

Michelle chuckled to herself

At Michelle's house…

Michelle and Judy were sitting on cushions while drinking tea and cookies

"You know Judy our Alana is slowly blooming into a flower" Michelle said while sipping tea.

"I've kinda noticed that. She's almost like her father more and more." Judy sipped her tea then put down the cup.

"Yes It feels like we're losing our grip on her…Like she's off on her own…But we did promise to ourselves to look after our cherry blossom after when Katsukuru died (Katsukuru is Alana's father) It feels like we're not paying our attentions to her…But we must try harder to protect and look after but I have a feeling that the young men Alana is taking care of might be the ones to look after her when we're not around" Michelle exclaimed

"Yeah…you might be right…but what about her past?" Judy said

"Let's not go further…It's not right yet…besides we don't want to spoil this to our readers" Michelle looked at the readers with a dark glance

"Eep!" The readers said and ignored what Judy and Michelle said

"Continuing on…I hope he has the key to it…" Said Judy

'He has it…I know he does…' Were the last of Michelle's thoughts?

At the secret island where the Bladebreakers are trapped in…

"OW! My ankle…" Tyson groaned in pain and clutched onto his ankle.

Well while I was typing Judy and Michelle's conversation…Max battled chameleon. The doctor set up a bit beast capturing system but it failed so Max won his battle but just when they were out of the woods Tyson ran but to the horror Tyson almost fell into a cliff but his friends saved him and now his ankle is like that….

END!

Sorry it took this long to post it and sorry for being so short…

Sneaky peeky for the next chapter…

Part two of the Bladebreakers vs. Psykick fight…who will win this fight? And will they ever escape this island…This is the second or third last chapter of this book…book two will come in a few weeks…


	7. Chapter 7:trapped part two

So right now our heroes and are in the middle of nowhere, Tyson's ankle is swollen and maybe sprained and now they're wondering what they're doing.

"Hey guys! I see a light house!" Hilary pointed and sure enough there was a lighthouse…"We should go there…maybe we can find some help out there!"

"I agree with you Hilary" Said Kenny (Maybe he has a crush on Hilary?)

"No way! We're here to beybattle!"

"But we have to get help and besides you're in no shape to battle" Hilary shouted in defense

"I'm so in shape...watch!" Tyson tried to stood but the throbbing pain in his ankle caused him to sit back down

"HA! I so told you so!" Hilary triumphed

"Hey! Maybe we could split up?" Alana suggested

"Great idea! I guess me and Kenny can go to the light house and the rest of you guys can go to your battles!" Hilary said

"Wait! But won't you need someone to protect you guys while you're on your way?" Alana said in a worried tone

"Oh yeah…I forgot about that…" Hilary said

"I'll go with them" everyone stared at Kai

"Wha? Kai?" Tyson said

"Besides they'll need protection" He stated

With Judy and Michelle…At the bookstore

"GAH! I can't take it anymore! I miss Alana!" Judy cried

"Now now…calm down Judy…She's safe…" Michelle assured

"I HOPE! I'll die if she's not home by a week" Judy sobbed (She's tough but has a soft spot for her friends and will do anything for them)

"She'll be back soon," Michelle said (Very quiet but she too has a soft spot for her friends and will do anything for them)

"GAHHHHHHHHH!" Judy sobbed

"Shut up back there!" A random worked shouted

"WHATEVER OLD BAT!" Judy shouted back

So now everyone in the book store were staring at the argument with Judy and the 'old bat'

"Oh my…" muttered Michelle

With Tyson, Max, Ray and Alana

So far the guys are traveling and Tyson is using a stick to help support his ankle, Alana is trying her best to help Tyson but it's getting worse, Tyson doesn't mind though…but his ankle is throbbing with pain and right now Ray, Max and Alana are sitting on a truck…what the heck is a truck doing in the middle of an island of nowhere? Anyways they're resting well because they're tired!

"Tyson! You're going to make your ankle worse! You should sit down!" Alana pointed to a stump.

"Nah! I'm fine watch!" Tyson danced around but due to the throbbing pain in his ankle he winced in pain and sat back down.

"Hey! Hello?" A voice crackled. Ray took out his communicator from his pocket (Don't know how he got it…)

"Tyson!" Sighed Max and Ray. Suddenly the truck moved all on it's own

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Max, Ray and Alana screamed.

"HEY! DON"T WORRY GUYS! I'LL SAVE YOU!" Tyson ran towards the truck and miraculously got on…He went inside and went on to the steering wheel and tried to stop the truck but what was ahead of them was a CLIFF!

"CLIFF?" shouted everyone in the truck except Alana who had a shocked/blank face

"HANG ON GUYS!" Tyson shouted but they went down. Max held on for his dear life and held on to Alana but Ray held on for dear life and held Alana as well Alana buried her face in her face. Both Max AND Ray held onto Alana so she wouldn't slip off the edge but Alana buried her face with her hands so she wouldn't have to look down.

The truck landed with a loud THUD!

"Hey guys? You okay?" Tyson asked when he opened the door. His face fell when he saw his friends holding their housekeeper.

"Um…guys? Are you okay?" Tyson said again.

"Uh yeah we are…" Said Max "Ala-Wha?" Max looked shocked when he saw Ray had his arm around Alana!

"I'm fine?" Said Ray in a confused voice…Yup… saw Max with his arm around Alana as well…. Alana started to blush when she notice she had two guys' arms around her…

There was a weird silence around the area until Alana broke the silence

"Um…uh…guys? Are you okay?" That seemed to break the silence

"Uh yeah…"

"Sure am!" So they let go of her.

So they landed in front of this creepy looking cave.

"So anyone up to going into this cave?" Asked Tyson

"Sure!"

"Why not?"

"S-sure?"

The three guys looked at Alana

"Are you scared?" asked Max

"N-no…I can handle it!" Alana put on a brave intense kinda cute face "L-let's go!" She charged right in but after a minute she ran out screaming. The others sweat dropped

"Okay l-let's go!" Alana smiled nervously.

In the cave…

"Ouch! That's my foot you're stepping on" Whined Tyson

"Sorry Tyson it's just that I couldn't see in the dark" Said Max

"Why not we just keep talking so that we know who's where?" Suggested Ray

"Great idea Ray!" said Alana. But no one saw the faint blush on Ray's cheeks because it was so dark inside.

"Driger"

"Dranzer"

"Uh…Dog?"

"Beystadiums?"

"Tyson! We're talking about thing that start with the letter D!" Said Max

"Sorry…Not really good at this thing"

"Anyways…. Dragoon"

"Draciel"

"Er…doll?"

"Hilary? WHAT?"

Ray and Max sighed while Alana had a confused look.

"Look! There's some light!" Said Max

So the four of them ran to the light only to find one of the bladers waiting for them

"Who are you?" Demanded Tyson

"Muhahahaha! I'm Bat" Said the blader "Now who's going to be one of my victims?"

Tyson stood up "I will…show me what you got"

"Wait Tyson, Your ankle's not in shape…I'll challenge you" Ray stepped up to the bey stadium

"Ray but!" Started Tyson but Alana cut in

"Tyson! Um…your ankle's not in good shape and um…you really need to rest it" Alana mumbled

Tyson sighed "Alright Alana you win!"

'Whoa…that's a first…Tyson actually gives in…not only to Alana but to a girl!' Max thought

"In 3…2…1…LET IT RIP!" Ray and Bat ripped their blades. They circled around each other. Dracul snickered

"Now vampire bat! (Don't know his beyblade too) attack!" His blade started to attack Driger rapidly and then his blade flew and blew out all the candles in the cave. It was pitch black and it was dark (no duh!)

"AHHHHHHH!" Alana screamed. The light in the cave seemed to make her feel better but while they were walking she was trying to keep her cool but now she couldn't take it anymore

'Oh great…not only I can't see but Alana's getting scared…I have to find to find a way to beat this guy and get Alana to stop freaking out' Ray thought desperately. Out of the corner of his eye, Poor Alana was about to go in tears and Max and Tyson are trying their best to comfort her.

'How can I beat my opponent when I can't see him?' Ray thought. He was looking for Bat's blade in the dark but it was no use. He kept on looking for a way but for no use.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I've got you now! Now vampire bat attack! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" His blade started to attack Driger rapidly.

"Release Bit-beast capturing system!"

"Yes sir!"

One of the men was taping on some keys.

"Come on Driger! Hang in there!" Ray shouted

'I have to calm down...I may be afraid but I have to calm down!' Alana thought. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Finally! She's calm!" Said Tyson "huh?"

While they were trying to calm Alana down and Ray battling Bat there was a bitbeast capturing system. It was activated and captured Driger.

"Driger!"

"Oh no! Driger's captured" Max exclaimed

"Now Vampire Bat Final attack!" Bat commanded

"NO DRIGER!" Ray shouted. His concentration and his determination to beat that guy actually broke Driger free

"Hey wha? What's that sound?" Said Tyson. There were some sounds while Dracul's blade was attacking. "That's it! Hey Ray! I've found a way to buy this chump! Just listening to the sounds when he attacks!"

"Okay then" Ray replied. He closed his eyes to listen to the sounds. He heard a sound, which he made his move. He dodged Vampire Bat

"What? You dodged my attack!" Dracul said in disbelief

"NOW DRIGER VULCAN CLAW!" (Is that Ray's attack for V-Force?) His blade was charged up with speed and power and knocked Vampire bat right off the stadium.

"Alright Ray!" Tyson exclaimed

"YAY! You won!" Alana cheered

"Great job Ray!" Said Max.

"Thanks guys!" Ray smiled

The cave started to crumbled.

"AH! Let's get outta here!" Shouted Tyson. Of course his ankle was VERY sore so he had to limp out or rather ran and limp at the same time. Meanwhile Alana, Ray and Max were running out of the cave. They made it but Tyson…

"Oh No! Tyson!" everyone cried

"He didn't make it!" Alana cried

"Hey! Over there!" Max pointed. The dust began to clear there was Tyson sitting on the ground

"Tyson...you're okay!" Alana gasped. The three of them ran to where Tyson was sitting.

"'Course I'm alive" He smiled but winced in pain as his ankle was even swollen than ever

"You ankle! It's getting worse!' Alana squeaked

"It's no pro-Oh…." Tyson stood up but his ankle prevented that. It was so sore…it hurts.

"We have to get out of here so we can get medical attention to Tyson's ankle" Alana said desperately. Max and Ray merely only nodded. So the four of them were walking looking for their next opponent…

With Kai, Hilary and Kenny…

"We're almost there!" Said Hilary. Earlier they ran into trouble but of course they overcame it and now they were at a bridge where Kai's opponent was waiting…

"Hey! Who are you?" Demanded Kai

"Heh heh…I'm Figel…and you're the famous Kai aren't you? If you want to get to that lighthouse you'll have to fight me first" He smirked.

"Bring it on" Kai smirked.

"Gladly" Both bladers took their stance and got ready to rip…

"Kenny! Do you think Kai's going to win this?" Hilary asked while Kenny was typing on his laptop.

"Kai may have this one in the bag but we don't know what Figel's going to do." Kenny stated

"Heh heh…Attack!" Figel commanded (Don't know his blade's name) His blade started attacking Dranzer.

Something was about to be activated…

"Oh no! A bitbeast capturing system is about to be activated!" Cried Kenny

"What!" Hilary said

"They're about to activated a bit-beast capturing system."

"Meaning?"

"They'll steal Dranzer" Dizzi bluntly said

"Then there HAS to be a way to get rid of it." Said Hilary

"I can hack into their system and cancel the activation" Said Kenny

"Then DO IT!" Hilary shouted. She then turned her attention back to Kai where he was fighting Figel.

Meanwhile…

"Tyson are you sure you're okay?" Asked Alana

"I'm fine" Tyson grunted.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…just keep going"

"Oh…okay" Alana moved closer to Ray and Max

"Is Tyson…you…. know…stubborn?" Alana said quietly

Ray and Max looked at each other for a second then turn their Alana who was waiting for an answer

"Well…to be honest…yes" Ray said

"Oh…I see…." Alana trailed off.

"He may be stubborn but a great determination" Said Max

'What does Max mean?' Alana thought…

Back to Kai…and the others…(yeah I know…I suck at describing beybattles)

"Yay! Kai won! Hilary cheered. Kai had defeated Figel, Kenny hacked into their system and now they're at the lighthouse trying to gain contact.

"Ray can you hear me? Ray? Hello?" Hilary said into the communicator

With Ray…

Ray took out a communicator (Hey! Where did he get it?)

"Hear you loud and clear Hilary" Ray replied "Is Tyson there? He better take it easy or ELSE!" She shouted that else part.

"Shut up Hilary!" Tyson shouted.

So there was an argument….great…

"Um…guys…would it be good…if you calm down?" Alana said

"Oh Alana…uh...sure…just tell Tyson to calm down" She stated then she clicked off.

With The friends, Mr. Dickinson and Grandpa…

"Oh my…I've gotten a reading from Kenny" Said Mr. Dickinson. He saw an e-mail from Kenny and showed a picture of an island of where they are…

"They're at that island…I'll get a chopper ready" Said Mr. Dickinson

"I hope our Alana is good" Said Judy

"She is Judy…she is…."

BK: WHOA! Very long…this is the second last chapter, which means next chapter is the LAST one of book one…and on to book two

Another sneaky peeky of book two

Alana goes to a school, gets a letter, and it changes the Bladebreakers lives…for a brief while…can you guess?

Sneak peek for chapter eight (The last chapter for book one)

Tyson comes face to face with the last blader of team Psykick…who will win? And what about his ankle…can Tyson battle even when his ankle is swollen and sore? Will Tyson save his friends? Find out…


	8. Chapter 8:Trapped part 3 the end!

So here's the final chapter to book one…Sniff It was short but the next book will be longer…I have so many ideas for this set of books but my interest in beyblade is slipping. If you have any ideas to make this a good set of books let me know in a review…

Don't and never ever own beyblade…

So right now Tyson met his opponent Daryl in the mist of a river in the background. Mr. Dickinson have the location of where our heroes are thanks to Kenny, And now the story unfolds…this will be very short…because I really suck at describing at beybattles….

"So I battle the world champ Tyson huh!" Daryl snickered "This'll be a piece of cake"

"I'll show you" Tyson groaned. His ankle was getting worse and worse.

"Tyson! You're not well enough to battle." Alana said.

"Let me battle" Ray stepped up

"No me" Max also stepped up as well.

"Uh…guys I think you're too late" Alana said. She pointed to where Tyson was limping to the dish and Daryl on the other side getting his blade ready.

"Tyson NO!" Shouted Alana

"We can't interfere. This is Tyson's battle and we can force him out of this" Said Ray

"I see…" Mumbled Alana

"In 3…2…1…let it rip!" Both the bladers ripped their blades and Daryl's blade attacked Rapidly.

"Tyson!" Cried Alana. Why would he battle when his ankle's not in good condition? What makes him so determined? Suddenly a rush of questions came rushing I her head. What makes Tyson so determined to fight? Why is Kai so cold-hearted? What makes this team so special except by the fact they are world champs? How can she be a part of them? These questions rushed in her head. Right now she can only watch them fight it out.

"Go Dragoon!" Shouted Tyson. His blade did its attack and started to attack Daryl's blade.

"Attack now!" Daryl shouted.

"Why won't Tyson stay back? His ankle's not fine and there he is standing there fighting to the best!" a said in a worried tone.

The three of them turned around and saw Hilary and Kenny running towards them.

"Hilary? Kenny?" Said Alana. "You found us," She said simply.

"Yeah…help's coming" Hilary panted. "Why is Tyson that stubborn? At this rate he'll kill himself!" She then screeched. Max put his hand on her shoulder. "Tyson's like this. Nothing we can do is not stopping him."

"Dragoon's not even fighting?

"True" another voice said

Of course everyone spun around. Kai was walking towards them, hands in his pocket and eyes closed. He opened his eyes as he started to speak again.

"He and Dragoon are bonded as one. When one is down the other is down as well" He explained. No more was said coming out of him

Hilary had a sad, caring compassion look. "I didn't know…." She looked on ahead of Tyson. Who was kneeling on the ground due to pain.

"Attack now Dragoon!" Tyson yelled. Dragoon finally came out and roared. He started attacking

'Unleash bitbeast capturing system!"

"Yes sir!"

The assistance unleashed a bitbeast capturing system

"Oh no! Dragoon!" Tyson shouted. The bitbeast capturing system worked but did it really work?

"DRAGOON!" Tyson shouted. He was a sitting duck out there

"Tyson!"

"Muhahahahahahahahahahaha! IT WORKED!" Doctor .B laughed mechanically. Other doctors stared at him and whispered among themselves.

"He needs to see a doctor even though he is one" one whispered. The other nodded….

"This is the world champ in action? This is pathetic…FINAL ATTACK!" Daryl shouted. His blade was about to attack Tyson when…

"DRAGOON!" Tyson shouted. Dragoon struggled free then the net broke and Dragoon was free!

"DRAGOON! HYPER VICTIRY TORNADO!" He shouted his final attack

"OHNO!" Shouted Daryl but ti was too late. His blade was knocked out. The power of Dragoon overwhelmed the machines of the doctor and exploded but to our bad and rotten luck they escaped (BOOOO! Crap)

Later on in the sunset…

"OUCH! That hurts Hilary!" Tyson shouted. Hilary had used a cloth and dampens it with water so the swelling goes down thanks to Alana…It was her idea.

"Hey! Up there!" Alana pointed up towards a helicopter

"Over here!"

"Down here!"

The helicopter landed with a grace

"Mr. Dickinson! Grandpa!" Said Max

"Hey…Judy! Michelle!" Alana smiled as two girls came out

"huh?" Said Hilary

"Oh introductions first…Judy and Michelle…. My two best friends!" Alana said politely

"Yo"

"Hi"

"Uh…hey…." Said Tyson

"Hn" grunted Kai

"Well…It seems that our Alana is alright…no scratches or bruises so that means you guys are lucky I won't have to beat you guys up…and with Michelle here…You'll be even dead even more" Smirked Michelle. There was a weird silence around and the Bladebreakers, Mr. Dickinson and Grandpa had sweatdrops and she's-not-kidding-or-being-sarcastic looks while Alana had her eyes in big plates. Before you know it both Judy and Michelle had hugged Alana while she had her big plate eyes and arms down and everyone had even weirder looks and bigger sweatdrops.

In the helicopter

"I'm glad we're out of that crazy island" Alana smiled

"Yeah…. us too" Tyson said. He was rubbing his ankle

"We're so worried about you! I thought you were going to die out there!" Wailed Judy. She cried on her Alana's shoulder. This of course gave them the weird looks and sweat drops

"Yes…I was worried as well to…. thank god you're alright" Michelle said…

"Yup!" Alana smiled 'well…. this turned all right…I guess I could get used to this…. crazy adventures, new friends and tons of action! I wonder what's in store for the future!'

YES! Done book one! Here's the full summary of book two!

A mouth had passed ever since Alana has lived with the Bladebreakers. She's gotten used to the lifestyle and having tons of fun…yes she goes to school with her best friends but OH NO! A letter comes to them on their doorstep…what's in the letter? Her uncle wants her to live with them in London! Oh no! Alana having no choice but leaves for London…. Will she come back to Japan? Where does she really belong? In a house with a bunch of bladers or a family who she really doesn't know? Find out….


	9. Omake Theather number 1

Since I'm still busy with book two I thought to make this chapter an omake theater

Very long Omake Theater

Not involved with any of the books of the chronicles

Omake Theater number one: Valentine's Day

Today in the world of beyblade today is Valentine's Day. A day where the girls would flock over to the guys and give them chocolate for a present. But with the Bladebreakers…it is a holiday that is so crazy I didn't want to type in all the details of what the girls would do…so here it is….

Alana was sweeping the porch at the backyard. She then hears a six pairs of feet running towards the dojo. She dropped her broom and saw what happened and gasped. The Bladebreakers, Kenny AND Hilary had cuts on their shirts and bruises and chocolates all over the places

"Um…guys are…okay?" Alana asked in a meek voice.

"NO!" They all shouted back

Inside…

Alana was patching up the bruises and cuts and such.

"What happened out there?" Alana asked curiously

"Fan girls…chocolates" Kenny explained…then he fainted. Out of the six that was hurt…Kai, Ray and Hilary had the worst. Seeing Kai and Ray being popular and Hilary was the only girl on the team…well jealously and love is two things NOT to mix…

With Alana it's even crazier…She has fanboys at her school…and it was worse! Today this year for Valentine's Day…She had 59 fanboys stalking her and that was the half! The rest were flocking up to her and giving her chocolate and such. It was horrible. When she went to the grocery store to buy groceries she had the 59 fanboys stalking her…Poor Alana had to stay in the dojo while they were watching and waiting. To be honest Alana feels flattered but scared so now they're gone because they were watching and waiting! While the guys were at the beach training!

"Yo! Alana my homegirl Mail!" Grandpa shouted

"Hm…wonder what it is?" Alana wondered. She was done Kai's patch for his cheek and went to the door.

"A little help guys!" Alana called from the front

So Max and Kai helped and they gasped. Four dozen of pink and red roses were her delivery! OMG! All of them were in bouquets. They gathered the flowers and Alana was holding a card.

"What does the card say?" asked Max

"Happy Valentine's Day sweetie…Love your secret admirer" Alana read from the card. She then turned a bright pink.

"Now who would-DING!" Alana opened the door to see a pink short Kimono like dress with wide sleeves and matching slippers. Alana took the dress inside and admired it.

"This is really too much but they didn't have to go all the way" Alana blushed.

"Yeah…wonder who would do something like that?" Wondered Tyson

"Yeah" added Hilary "It's like so mysterious!"

'I wonder who do something like this! It's none of my business anyway…' Thought Kai

So all seven of them were sitting in a circle with the roses and clothing in the middle. Plus the card

"Ding!"

Alana sighed, "I'll get it" She got up and answered the door. The Bladebreakers followed her and to her surprise and the Bladebreakers' Surprise…a guy in a tuxedo came in. He had brown hair with blonde highlights and ocean blue eyes stepped in.

"Uh hi?"

"My sweet…" He then took out a small box. Alana blushed

"Uh…I don't know you but I'm too young to get married!" Alana said in a shy voice

"NO! Your secret admirer gives you this ring" And with that he left.

"That…was the…strangest thing…" Said Kenny

"I know…. but what's in here…." Alana opened the box and gasped (again) an elegant and enormous diamond ring with a silver band and carved around were flowers. A tiny note was attached

"I'll meet you at 7:30 pm at café rouge" Was all the note had to say

'First roses, a dress and now this! Who ever is doing this is going down by me! Wait…where did that come from? Anyway…I better tag along just in case…'Thought Kai

Later on

"I'm so glad you came along Kai!" Alana said happily. She had her dress and slipper on. Her hair was pulled into a bun and left a few strands to frame her face

"Yeah whatever…" Muttered Kai. He was blushing so he was glad it was dark outside.

"Ah here we are!" They were at Café Rouge. They went in and were seated

"Thirsty?" Kai asked

"No…I'm so nervous to meet my secret admirer…He was sweet but…There is somebody I like…" Alana muttered the last part to herself hoping Kai didn't hear. But Kai heard her alright (It's a moment! HAHAH!)

Kai raised an eyebrow

"Sorry…it's nothing…no worries!" Alana assured him…(Yeah right…he so totally heard you say the last part)

"Miss Tamagoki? I presume?" The waiter asked

"Um I'm her…"

"This just came in" Another waiter wheeled in a cake. It was a HUGE Strawberry short cake. It was iced in vanilla and toped with fresh and delicious looking strawberries. The cake was tall as five shelves of a big bookcase!

'Just let it be over…' Kai thought. He was looking bored and Alana didn't notice this. He just came incase something bad would happen to her

The cake opened with a bang with Alana freaked out and someone came out. The smoke cleared to reveal…OH NO! THE PRESIDENT OF ALANA'S FANCLUB! He was quite cute in fact. Messy short black hair with those baby blue eyes

"HAHAHAHAH! It is I Matt! Your secret admirer!" He jumped out of the cake and took Alana's hands.

"Do you like all my gifts? Oh please take your time to admirer all these gifts and give me your answer!" He swooned. The café was as quiet as a mouse

"Uh…Heh heh…Thank you very much but uh…uh…" Alana was speechless

"She's with me," Kai simply said

This shocked Alana and Matt

"Uh…that's right! I'm with Kai…see you at school! Bye!" Alana fake smiled

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! But there's always a second chance…until next time" With that Matt disappeared

"That…was the strangest thing ever" Kai said. Alana nodded

"Well…uh…. well…since…um…he's gone…. Maybe……. we should split the cake……and……um maybe…..if you….like….be my valentine" Alana stuttered and blushed. She lowers her head and closed her eyes. Now that was wayyyyyyyyyy too random

"Sure"

Alana snapped her head up and opened her eyes.

"Since we're here…why not?" Kai answered in a bored

Alana smiled and nodded. She then took a knife and cut the cake. She gave Kai a slice as well. And the two ate the cake in silence

After eating the cake…

They were walking home in silence. Many rabid fangirls were there and shoving Alana off her chair and wanting to give presents to Kai. They left because of that and now they're walking a different path so that no rabid fans crawl up to them.

"Uh…thanks for coming with me" Alana broke the silence

"Hn"

It was silent again. Kai stopped.

"Is there something wrong?"

Kai took out a small box. He then gave a small box to Alana.

"Don't tell anyone…I never do this with girls so just accept and pretend nothing happened" Kai said

"Uh…yes!" The two came back to the dojo and Alana slipped the box in her pocket.

In her room….

Alana opened the small box. She softly gasped. A silver bracelet with diamond hearts was adorned. She put it on. It looked like diamonds in the night sky. She put it on and went to sleep

Somewhere else…

Kai walked by her room. He slightly opened the door and smirked.

"Thought she liked it"

The end

HAHAHAH! Thought it was Ray or Max huh? I randomly put in the president of her fanclub. Her fanclub will be clear in book two…until next time….

If you have any omake theater ideas send them in and your idea might be in it.

BYE!


	10. Book 2 chapter 1: Average days

Finally! Book two is here! I know it took long but here it is…

A quick recap…a month has passed since the island incident. Now Alana is fitted in and living life to the fullest…until Oh no! A letter comes to her from her uncle who wants her to live with them in London! Having no choice she flies down there but in the end where does she really belong? A bunch of bladers or a family she hardly knows? Find out in book two!

Don't own beyblade

A moth has passed and Alana was so used to everything!

First her normal life was waking up at around to wake and greet Kai who was practicing with his Beyblading. It was either an "Hn" or a friendly smirk. It was his way of saying hi. Next cooking breakfast. Ray would always help her cook meals for the team. Next she ate and got ready She went to Shiniba King high, the school that was popular for having a tennis academy as well as an academic school. Alana attended the tennis academy as well as Judy and Michelle. But you have to pay for the course, which was around 500 dollars, and thanks to hard work and determination she managed to pay for having lessons until she graduated high school. (She's in grade 8) After school there was either tennis lessons, work or just go back to her friends. (Right now she's into her second semester class)

So now Alana was changing into her school uniform. She and Ray were done cooking breakfast and she was in her room changing. The uniform consists of a short-sleeved buttoned up dress shirt and a dark green tie and on her left side on her chest was the school initials SK and on her side of her sleeved was her name in a lighter shade of green and a short dark green pleated mini skirt. Her hair was in a braid and had one blue ribbon tied. She had some socks on and was about to join them. The school uniform she was wearing was the summer uniform and the winter one consists of a long sleeved sailor top with a green collar with the school initials and name on the side of her sleeve, dark green tie, and a dark green pleated mini skirt. So far the Bladebreakers saw her in her summer uniform since it was of course spring.

She grabbed her stuff and tennis equipment and went to the front door where Tyson, Kenny and Hilary were waiting. The four of them always walked together for their schools are next to each other!

"Have tennis lessons today?" Asked Hilary

"Yup!" Replied Alana. She was one of the higher advanced players in the school but not a pro yet. There were 10 pro tennis players in the school. Most of them were high school grads and some were in grade 10 or 11 but no pros in the younger grades. And Alana's goal was to be one of the pros in the school.

"Maybe you'd play a game or two with me?" Alana smiled

"No way!" Hilary shooked her head and waved her arms. "Last time I played you I lost to you!" This caused Tyson, Kenny and Alana to laugh "Just kidding!" A conversation started until they got up to school.

"Bye you guys!" Alana ran off to the school that was right next to them

"Bye Alana!" The three of them waved

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!IT"S HER! THE PRINCESS OF SK!" A crowd shouted. A rush of guys rushed up to her and greeted her with smiles, words and all that fun stuff. Alana smiled and greeted them.

Oh did I mention she had a fan club? Half of the guys at school were made up. Their mission was to protect, serve and make Alana happy. And yes the guys think she was pretty, good at tennis and a mother figure. When they find out she was a housekeeper to the Bladebreakers they were furious and stalked Alana to where she was staying asking for battles to stay away from their 'princess'. But they all lost and to this day they still stalked her. Her two friends threaten them to leave her alone or else…it worked

Alana also knew that the fan club made girls jealous of her except for a few. So being the girl she was said hello and left for class.

First class was English. She sat in the middle and guys fighting each other to sit with her but in the end she sat with Judy and Michelle. Their teacher would do lessons and mini projects.

Second was Math. Judy and Alana were in this class together and many jealous girls as well. So right now they would study and do work

Third class was music. Alana didn't like to sing so she played saxophone and played in the school's jazz band.

It was lunch and she and her friends would sit under the big cherry blossom and the fanboys would drag her away from lunch or ask her to sit with them but Judy and Michelle's reply would be "no" and drag her away!

The fourth class was gym. Right now they were played volleyball. And Alana was horrible at the game. Many girls would make fun of her but the guys always protect her.

Her last class was a spare so she would go back to the dojo. Max and Ray greeted her while Kai wasn't around. After an hour of practicing or whatever she went back to school to tennis….

At tennis…

"Tamagoki? You're up again Kinomiko!" The couch barked

"Yes sir!" Alan reply in response.

"I'll beat you this time!" Rebecca Kinomiko snared. She was Alana's rival in tennis or what Rebecca thinks. She had long baby blue hair in two cute ponytails and ice blue eyes. She was the president of the anti Alana fanclub, which was made of half the girls at school! (Yup a lover and hater club)

"Go for it!" Alana smiled. Sure she was polite, sweet, and clumsy but a competitor spirit within her. She doesn't show it but once in awhile and now is when she releases it.

"My serve first" Rebecca said icily. She served the ball with force and roughness but Alana took the serve with grace and whacked it back. This went on back and forth until there was a winner…

"I LOST!" Rebecca shrieked.

"Good game" Alana took out her hand to shake hands but Rebecca rejected it and stormed off.

"I hate you" Rebecca hissed. She took her hand back and scowled and walked away.

The rest of tennis was good. All they did was practice…Rebecca got so pissed she almost broke her racket. (HAHAHAHAHAHA LOSER!)

So Alana went home. And again Ray helped her with dinner and they all talked including Alana.

After a nice dinner, she and Max would wash dishes and go to practice. Alana would quietly sit and watch or just do laundry and watched.

That was her average day and Alana was happy…For now…

I know it sucked…Any more ideas?

Sneak peek for chapter two

After a day of school Alana gets a letter…from her uncle…Oh no! what does it say?

I need three brothers...Can someone let me borrow their characters?


	11. chapter 2: The letter

I've got two brothers and now I need a third brother so if you guys have any guy characters I can borrow then thanks!

Disclaimer: I own the fastest jet plane, air force 3s, all the animes in the world and a cookie. NOT! Also don't own the song below…it's from Gundam seed…I love that show and KiraxLacus

Will have Ray and Alana moments and Jealously as well.

Chapter two: The letter.

Well after another day of school, Alana was walking with Tyson, Hilary and Kenny. Tennis practice was canceled due to the teacher breaking his wrist in ping-pong (Sound familiar?)

"So any ideas for supper?" asked Alana

"Nah" Said Hilary. They kept talking until they reached to the dojo.

Ray and Max were having a practice battle while Kai was watching them intensely.

"Alright! Count me in!" Said Tyson. He went inside the dojo and got his Beyblading stuff. Alana giggled and went into the kitchen

"Hey guys…Alana…there's a letter for you" Said Ray

"Oh um thanks!" She hurried into the kitchen.

In the Kitchen…

There was a letter sitting on the counter. It had her name, the address of Tyson's place. On the top left corner was the name Sirius Blackwater, The address that was in London. That's strange. Uncle Sirius, Her mother's older brother. Now why would he write to her? Sure he was a kind and generous uncle but the question was why? She ripped the envelope. It was a plane ticket to London. Maybe her uncle wanted her to visit him. But out slid a plane piece of blank paper folded up. Slowly she opened it up and what the writing shocked her.

Here's what it said…

Dearest Alana

We've been told that you are living with the World Championship Bladebreakers. Your aunt and I have been thinking that you should come with us. I know you may think it's a crazy idea but it's what we intended for you. Your Grandmother is also dying and she wants you to stay with her for the last time. I beg you will come to London soon. Please call me at the phone number at the bottom of this letter. I wish you would come soon.

Uncle Sirius.

Alan widens her eyes. Her? Leave this place? This place felt like a real home to her. But to her family? But her Grandmother was dying so she has no other choice. Slowly she walked towards the cordless phone. She dialed the phone number

"Hello? Sirius Blackwater speaking"

"Hello? Uncle?"

"Ah Alana! Did you get my letter?" Uncle asked

"Yes…. and I'll come by next week? I need to tell them and pack my stuff…"

"Oh of course! Toodles!" The phone clicked

"Now I have to break the news at dinner…speaking of dinner! Yikes! I've got to get cooking!"

Dinnertime…

So while eating dinner. Alana was having a hard time trying to get the words out but no one noticed. When Alana has news to tell…it takes a long time to get it out.

'Breathe in Alana! Come on girl! You have to break it or they'll be clueless and if I leave all of a sudden I don't want to them to worry…' She thought. She kept eating and thinking at the same time

"Hey! Earth to Alana! Are you home?" Tyson waved a spoon at her

"Sorry...just zoned out…."

'Okay…this is it…go for it' Alana thought, "Um…Hello?" They were still chatting

'Oh great…I have a softer tone than them! I have to try' "Guys! Hello! I have something to say!" All her attention was on her

"Yeah what is it?" asked Max

Alana gulped. 'Here it goes…' "The letter…. It was from my uncle"

"That's good. What did he write?" Ray asked

"Er…well…he wants me to come to London"

"That's good…anything else?" asked Kenny

"Well He wants me to live with them and that means I can't live here anymore" Alana held tears in her eyes.

There was a tense silence throughout the area. Ray broke the silence

"Are you…serious…?"

"Yes...he wants to live with him…my Grandmother is dying from sickness and she wants me to stay with her…so I guess I have no choice…" Alana said sadly… "I leave next week"

Throughout dinner…No one made a sound. It felt like the silence had forced them to be quiet.

Nighttime…

It was nighttime…still it was silent. Everytime she passed Ray or Max she would get a sadden look then looked away. But Kai looked at her for a second and turned his attention away. Tyson, Hilary and Kenny were talking with her…but that conversation was dull.

It was dark. She couldn't sleep. So she went outside. It was a full moon. So she sneaked out to the porch. She decided to sing a song…

The night is wavering in the water

The greening shore is so still and silent

That it is painful

If only I could wait

For a beautiful dawn

With a pure heart...

She didn't know someone was listening to her sing. Her voice was soft, calm and beautiful…like an angel.

Who told me that

There is a land without any conflicts

Beyond the dark seas and skies?

No one can reach that land,

Or perhaps it only exists in someone's heart

A melody that can quench the thirst

Of the land that calms the waters' flow

Even if it does not exist anywhere right now,

I will come to possess it

Always, someday, for sure

Let the token of water be in my hands

Even after engulfing all the flames,

It still continues to flow, gently and broadly

I will reach its tranquility

Always, someday, for sure

With your hand in mine...

She stopped singing and looked at the moon. Why does she have to leave? She fells so much at home but now leaving them…

"Can't sleep?" Alan spun around and saw Ray

"Yeah…It's like one minute I'm living here…the next I'm leaving…truth is…I don't want to leave but my grandmother is dying so what choice do I have?" Alana sighed and buried her head into her lap.

"It's…all like a blur…. When you came here to live with us, it felt weird having someone to take care of us but now it feels like a real home…You're more than just a housekeeper you're a friend…to all of us…without yu…We knows what will happen? And when you leave it'll feel weird." Ray explained. Alan blushed at his words.

"I guess so…Ray…I…I…." She broke down in tears. Slowly Ray wrapped his arms around the crying girl.

"Sorry Ray…The feeling of leaving people hurts me so much!" Alan cried even harder.

"Don't worry…If you feel alone…I'm here…true you'll be half way across the world…You're not alone…You have Tyson, Max, Hilary, Kenny, Kai and…. me" Ray said softly.

Alana slowly wrapped her arms around Ray and cried. While they were embracing, a certain captain was watching them. Kai was watching them in the shadows. Seeing His team mate and a girl he knew in such short time (And possibly love interest!) embracing made his heart sadden.

'Why is my heart…like this? It feels like my heart is slowly breaking… I shouldn't care about this….' Kai thought angrier. His gaze was on the onyx eyed girl was embracing his teammate with a sad look. If looked like she liked him in such time…the two of them were so close it's like they can talk to each other easily without fail. If only he could talk to her but all he ever gets I just a friendly greeting….nothing else.

"Sorry…I shouldn't be like this…" Alana sniffled

"Hey…it's okay…by the way…you have a beautiful voice" Ray smiled

"Did my song wake you up? I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be…you sound pretty"

"Thanks…" Alana blushed

"We should go to sleep...we have practice in the morning…"

"Yeah…"

"Good night" Both of them said and left

Kai stepped out of the shadows. Ray was right…She did sound so beautiful. Just like an angel…well it was late so he went off to sleep…

I know that was short…But get this a new story is coming so here it is…

Sneak peak

Get one punk rocker, a pop princess, a r and b queen, a jpop gal and a little girl and what do you get? Magic Melody! A team of girls who are singers and a beybladers! Get the Bladebreakers, a tournament, Biovolt and Psykick working together and…love to get

Some notes aren't worth knowing

There you go! The summary…Please review and see what you think of this story idea…. Should I post it up? And I need one more boy character…


	12. Chapter 3: The leaving and last thoughts

So I decided to update again…me oh my…. I think my beyblade sprit is coming back…hooray!

Don't and never own beyblade.

I decided to make the brother…I got three brothers and one sister…. HOORAY!

More Alana and Ray moments and more of Kai's jealousy! I'm so evil

Notes:

It'll be Alana and Ray then Alana and Kai then a love triangle. Muhahahaha! I'm super duper evil!

Chapter three: the leaving and last thoughts

Flashback

"WHAT? Are you serious?" Judy yelled.

"Yes" Alana said in a tiny voice

"Aw crap…I guess we can't stop you huh? Your grandma needs you and yeah…" Judy trailed off.

"Call or write to us…we'll miss you" Michelle said simply

"Okay" Alana smiled but her smile was not like the one she had on her face

End of flashback

Alana sighed as she packed her belongings in a truck. The room was empty. Her bed was bare, same with her dresser. She looked out the window. The guys were practicing like there was no tomorrow. She sighed, as she knows that this is her last time here. Probably she'll never come back again.

She thought of the last moth here.

At first it felt strange to live with a famous team. Feeling she was left out. She acted as if she didn't want to interact with them. But slowly and slowly she got so used to it, it felt like a real home.

The Bladebreakers…

Ray of course was like an older brother for him. Always helping her when she really needed him in tough times. He was the first guy to help her, talk to him so easily, working together, and the first guy to embrace her. She was thinking of that night when Ray embraced her when she exposed the truth. The truth of when she doesn't want to leave them…to leave him…. Leaving Ray would be so painful. It would also hurt him as well.

Tyson? Tyson is well…the world champ. Sure he may be strong, boastful and loves to eat but he has a heart. A heart of courage, determination and friendship. With his courage he won his match against Darrell and set everyone free. His determination never dies. That was the second key to help him in tough times. And last but not least, Friendship. He has his friends to help him and would always be there for them. With these three things, it made him into a strong blader. Once she leaves…. Tyson would not only lose a housekeeper but an important friend. It would also hurt him as well.

And Max? Max was always smiling. Even in tough times he would have that cute little smile. They interact sometimes but he showed her something. He showed her the good side of life. Just to calm down once in a while, to look to the brighter things, never to let sadness take control. Without Max, her smiles would never come back.

Kenny? He's very smart. She and Kenny along with Hilary would always plan the training schedules for the Bladebreakers. He explained to her the basics of the game and what a bitbeast is. And Dizzi…It could make Alana laugh anyday. Its jokes would put a smile on her face and giggle. When she's gone, the jokes may come back to her head and that would bring memories.

Hilary? She was the perfect girl friend (NOT YURI!) They would go shopping together and hang out. Hilary showed her some places she never knew. And like Max told her to let loose once in awhile. Sure she may never be good at tennis but she was a great friend. She may be bossy, but deep down she was sweet and kind. Most of the time she would hang with her when she's bored. It wouldn't be the same without Hilary around…

And her two best friends? She saved both of them from dangerous fates. Those two were her true friends. They protected her when she's in trouble and were so protective of her. Judy may by tough but she does care for her friends. Especially Alana and Michelle. Michelle used to be anti social and cold like Kai but with Alana's kindness and words, the ice around her heart melted and became a true friend to Alana. It'll be so hard to make friends at London.

And last but certainly not least…. Kai. She doesn't really interact with him. She doesn't know about him. She never talks to him. He was first boy to insult her but later apologized. But deep down Alana knew he was a good guy…it's just that he never showed it up. When she leaves he'll probably forget about her….

She sighed as she got her luggage. Ray and Kai were going to the airport with her.

"Alana? Time to go" Ray called.

"I guess this is…goodbye," Alana said. She hugged each her friends.

"Bye! I'll call and write to you guys! I'll miss you! Thank you for letting stay with you!" Alana shouted.

"I really don't want you to leave…" Ray trailed off. Kai crossed his arms.

'I don't want you to leave too Alana…If I had the power…I want you to stay here…with us…. with…me' Kai thought. He gave her a cold stare. Alana looked at him with a sadden look then turned away. Ray observed them

At the airport…

"I guess this is it then…" Alana trailed off. She, Ray and Kai were sitting on a bench waiting for her plane.

"Flight 101 London…all passengers go to gate Z that's all passengers to London in ten minutes" The announcer said.

"That's my flight…Ray…Kai…. good-bye" Alana had tears in her eyes. Without thinking she embraced Ray. Ray was shocked. Same with Kai. Ray put her arms around her and closed her eyes. Kai growled in jealousy. But what made the two guys shocked is Alana kissed Ray on the lips! (OOOOHHHH…didn't think I would put that there huh?) Ray blushed and accepted the kiss. They broke after a minute. Kai was so mad and jealous. Then Alana also embraced Kai. Kai's eyes look like they were about to pop. A light blush crept across his face. Kai was so shocked his arms drooped to the floor. Why didn't Alana kissed him too?

(Alana kissed! OHHHHHHHHHH!)

"Bye" Alana had her head down, took her luggage and ran to the gates…

Ray and Kai looked at her then looked at each other. Ray touched his lips, All he knew Alana's lips were soft…Ray's first and last kiss from the girl he both…. loved…

Kai growled in jealously…She loves Ray? Why should he care? Feeling even colder and jealous, he left Ray

"Kai?"

DONE!

Sneak peak

Chapter four: Alana arrives at London and sees her family…what are the results?


	13. Chapter 4: Thoughts of you

Sorry! I know it took this long but I'm going to update on all stories starting with Beyblade Chronicles…

Don't own beyblade

Chapter four At London!

Note: This chapter will be based on the plane ride and the Bladebreakers' thoughts…you'll meet the family in the next chapter…

Alana was on the plane. The flight was so boring but yet Alana feels nervous and embarrassed at the same time…

'I'm so nervous! I mean it's been five years since I met Uncle and the family! And I'm embarrassed because I kissed Ray…on the lips…my first kiss…why do I feel this way? When I think of him my face goes red, my heart beats faster, and I get butterflies in my stomach…Could It be? NO! I can't fall in love! Ray's just a friend…just a friend…yeah…a friend…'

The flight was a little long so yeah…

Alana was sitting beside no one so she grabbed a book and started reading…

At the dojo

"Hey Alana…Wait…she's not here…" Yawned Tyson. He had forgotten that Alana was no longer living with them…

'I keep forgetting that Alana left…I miss her already but I hope she'll come and visit us sometime…' Tyson thought.

"Morning Tyson…Hey Alan-Wait...she doesn't live here anymore" Max Yawned. 'I miss her already and it's been one day already. Hope she's doing well in London…'

With Ray…

Ray was in his room alone sitting on the window frame looking outside

'Yesterday was so…weird. After dropping her at the airport, she kissed me…that kiss felt so weird yet so gentle. This feeling I have for her…Heart beating fast, butterflies in stomach wait...could I be…falling in love with her?' Ray thought…

With Kai…

Kai was already in the backyard practicing and today he was in a bad mood. A REALLY bad mood. Why you ask? Well his thought would tell you…

'Grr…Why do I feel like this? Sure I was taught only anger at the abbey but this is NOT anger. When I saw those two kiss it made me feeling like this. Snap out of this Kai! She's just our housekeeper and a friend. Nothing more…' Kai thought to himself. He ripped his blade and Dranzer zig and zag around the soda pop cans. (Holy...are their bladders made of steel?)

Back to Alana…

Alana finished her book and looked out the window. The plane was landing…

BK: My god, That was flippin' short. Writers block is coming to this story…Crap…


End file.
